Forever
by Aimee5
Summary: The meeting point. The Bourne Supremacy spoilers


**Title:** Forever

_Jason/Marie, post-Supremacy, pg-13_

**Author's Notes:** What if Marie didn't die?

xxx

She walked quickly, across the snow, eager to get there. He'd be there, wouldn't he? They'd made a deal. The snow was crunchy underneath her feet, the only sound she could hear bar the distant sounds of traffic. It was cold but she'd been colder. She kept her hood pulled tightly over her head, the strings fastened loosely around her neck to keep it in place. It had been a long three months.

He'd paced the small apartment anxiously. He'd known it was too much to hope for. It couldn't have worked; that would be too great a thing to wish for. He'd checked his watch for the millionth time that day and had stopped, his heart tight in his chest, and almost fallen down onto the sofa. She wasn't coming. It was over.

He'd give anything to see her again.

Almost there. Nearly. Okay. What would she say to him? She wouldn't say anything. She didn't need to say anything, he already knew. All she needed was for him to wrap his arms around her once again and tell her that they really would be okay this time. That was all she needed. And maybe to move somewhere a little warmer.

It was dark outside. _'I do remember something good, all the time.'_ It was over. He'd stared into space long enough, so instead moved to stare out at the silent snow falling, covering everything in white, and wanted to be covered in it to.

She saw him first. Standing by the window, looking out; looking lost. She inched closer, not sure whether to believe it. Had they managed it again? Were they really going to get another chance? Silently she removed her gloves and put them in her pockets. She was warm again already.

He knew it was her even before she placed her hands gently over his eyes and whispered 'Guess who?' He knew her footfalls, he knew the sound of her breathing, he knew and loved everything about her. But he knew it all so well he could easily have imagined it; he needed the physical reassurance that she was really there. Warm hands, familiar skin, familiar smell. He turned around. 'Marie?' he choked.

She smiled a watery smile, and nodded. Instantly he enfolded her in his arms, crushing her to him, and she knew she was home. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him as desperately as he was to her. They'd found each other once more.

'I really believed… I really did. I didn't think it had worked… I thought…'

She just held on to him tighter. 'You saved me,' she whispered. 'You gave me the extra air I so desperately needed. You saved me, Jason.'

'I didn't think it had worked,' he repeated, pulling back slightly. He cupped her cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb over her lips. 'You were shot.'

She released her hold of him with one hand, and pulled back the corner of polo neck jumper to reveal an almost healed bullet wound. 'Shoulder,' she replied, shrugging. 'I wasn't expecting that,' she said seriously, and then grinned at him, trying to get him to smile. It always worked. She saw the beginnings of a smile pull at the corners of his mouth, as he reached out two almost trembling fingers to her shoulder.

'You survived.' She nodded. 'I thought I'd killed you,' he whispered, still staring intently at her wound in the dim light. She purposefully let go of her jumper so that it returned to covering her shoulder, and took his hand in hers.

'You didn't. Even if I had died, it wouldn't have been your fault. Jason, look at me.' He did. 'We're here. Three months. This address,' she nodded to the room they were in, 'we're here. We kept our deal. And now we can move on again, together.'

'I was so worried I was going to have to do that alone. I didn't even know if I could.'

'You could have done,' she said, confidently.

'I wouldn't have wanted to.'

She paused, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. 'That's a different matter.'

Gently, he pulled her back into his arms. 'God, I missed you. I missed you so damned bad and I didn't even know if you were alive. It killed me.'

'We're okay,' she reassured. 'We're okay.'

He pulled back again to claim her mouth with his, before resting his forehead against hers. 'I love you.'

'I know,' she stroked his cheek. 'I love you, too.'

And finally, he grinned at her, the relief spreading through him. This was real. 'Hey, guess what?'

She looked up at him, smiling. 'What?'

'I think I may have I.D. now.'

She looked surprised. 'Really?'

He took her hand and led her to the sofa. 'Yeah.' He pulled her down on to his lap. 'I have so much to tell you.'

_Fin_


End file.
